The life of a rockstar chipmunk
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes are all married and have kids of there own and want them to get them into the music business are there kids willing? or do they all wanna live there lives on there own? R
1. Chapter 1

Carrie and the chipmunks

It wasn't long when I met the girls especially Brittany she was the most beautiful chipette there ever could be then again how could I tell so one day I asked her out to be my girlfriend and right then and there she said yes we dated for 10 years going on 11 awesome I know but me nor Britt didn't notice this but there was going to be some complications along the road we know as life we went around the world of course we took a cruise you thought it would be a place to relax boy was I wrong Alvin and Jill ruined that and we wound up on a deserted island that was about to go boom but we made some wonderful memories and so our twin daughters were born Carrie and Michelle .

Since then we all moved out and got houses of our own and each couple got married it was worth the wait . And dave couldn't be happier then again he was always happy . As for me and Brittany we did come to a compromise and everything worked out we managed to get our kids working at Seville Productions and at Chipmunk Studios people wondered if our kids would be able to surpass us and in 19 years time they did they were a huger success than we were so now we all hang out like we did when we were kids of course Alvin did marry Jeanette and Simon Married Eleanor as for Theodore he wound up marrying Katy . But it was worth it .

_**Present day **_

_**May14th,2012**_

"Good morning honey" said a 24 yr old Adam Seville . " Same to you" replied a 23 year old Brittany Seville . In the kitchen Adam was doing the coffee while Brittany was getting the kids breakfast ready there breakfast was Bacon eggs orange juice and toast. " mmm Smells good what's cooking" she asked . " Bacon Eggs and the toast should be ready . Later I will show you how to do Indian eyes" said Adam . Soon both Carrie and Michelle woke up . And it wasn't long before they got to the table to eat . " Well somebody likes my cooking" said Adam.

" Well who doesn't" replied Michelle . " Thanks" replied Adam. " Yea the food is great dad who taught you" asked Carrie . " Well your uncle Theodore taught me how to cook after all if it wasn't for your uncle Theo I wouldn't be where I am today" said Adam. Both carrie and michelle are attending west eastman highschool the very school that Adam Alvin Brittany simon Theodore Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Joe Joel Megan Katy Paul Eddie John Cindy Rebecca and Dee all attended .

" Oh kids you had better hurry up you don't wanna be late" said Brittany in a motherly tone . " Sure mom" replied Michelle . And with that both Carrie and michelle had finished up there breakfast and put there plates in the sink grabbed there backpacks and rushed out the door to catch the bus with there friends . " Kinda reminds me of you and me doesn't it" said Adam . " Yea kinda does it was back when we were kids we ALL had to put up with Alvin 24/7 I was ready to tear my fur and hair out sometimes that chipmunk would drive me and everyone else insane but then again he did find love but anyway had I ended up marrying alvin instead of you I think my life would be more chaotic right about now" she said .

" Yea can't say I would blame you but you did tell me that over the course of your relationship with him he did cheat on you with his 'fangirls' right" Asked Adam . " Yea and I did hate him for it of course I did go out with other men and the result of that was disastrous" answered Brittany . " Well I think its safe to say that Alvin had grown up but at least him and Jeanette are together I always thought he would marry Eleanor so she would keep him in a straight line but then again Jeanette is a awesome sister to have I mean think about it she's the right girl for Alvin always there to help him when she can" said Adam. " Yea I tended to think the same thing but Alvin can marry who he wants anyway we had better go make the kids beds" said Brittany .

And with that they both finished up in the sink and headed for there kids bedrooms once they were done they headed into the living room to catch the morning news . " Well anway I never thought that simon would marry eleanor it came as a shock" said Adam. " Yea but then again I thought simon would marry jeanette and theodore would stick with eleanor but we were wrong" she said . "I'm glad I have you as my wife I don't know what I would do without you" said Adam. " Thanks your sweet for your own good you know" she said wiggling a finger at him . " Oh sue me I tend to do things out of the goodness of my heart" said Adam. " Yea like how you asked me to the prom all those years ago boy you were sweating worse than a guy who's been working all day" she said laughing . " Oh sure yea laugh it up I can recall you blushing a deep red when I asked heck your face was as red as alvin's hoodie" said Adam . Brittany soon stopped laughing and thought back to that day in school and he was right she was blushing madly and the time she gave birth to carrie and michelle after they got off that island . " You remember that very time when all of us got stranded on that island thanks to Alvin of course Jill had a paw in it" said Adam.

" Yea I do remember we were suppose to go on a cruise catch some sun and hang out of course Alvin and Jill just wouldn't go for it at least shuffle board was the ONLY actvity that the captain would allow us too bad we couldn't have dinner with him you and me and the rest of us were mad but at least the night wasn't a total loss I have to admit that unforgettable moment when we made love in that shelter talk about a quicke in the jungle but to me and you it was worth it" she said remembering the good times on that island . So both Adam and Brittany relaxed in eachothers arms .

" Hey I have an idea why don't we take a cruise but without dave this time" said Adam . " And end up on an island that has a volcano I think NOT but it would be a nice family vacation of course Ian and Zoey would be bringing there kids as well it would be worth hanging around those two" replied Brittany.

" Yea provided we don't get locked in cages" said Adam . That sent a shiver up her spine . " Ok on second thought that would be a bad idea but then again" said Adam . " Please don't leave a bad taste in my mouth" she said with pleading eyes . " oh fine only because you gave those cute puppy dog eyes" said Adam . Soon a commercial of the new Indiana Jones movie came on . It was Indiana Jones and the kingdom of the Crystal Skull . " Well that movie should be interesting" said Brittany . " Yea I'm with you" replied Adam . Then a commercial for the fourth chipmunks movie came on . " OH Come on its not even confirmed yet so why in holy mother of ass would they do this" complained Adam . " Yea this is getting my hackles raised as well the actual movie isn't even out let alone confirmed"

Complained Brittany . Finally the commercial ended and it was back to the news . " What was all that about some bonehead thinking its going to come out december 17th,2013" said Adam. " yea even our first trailer hasn't been released yet its still in the works of development at the current moment" replied Brittany . " Well at least it was pulled off the air of course it had to be an obsessed fan boy or fan girl putting a trailer up like that on the air" said Adam .

" yea the NERVE of those people some tend to have NO respect" muttered Brittany . " Ya think its even worse on the internet and it all started with a fan poster on then spilled to youtube then to the wiki page besides its just rumors" said Adam . " yea i'm with you though the plot for our movie makes sense we go to the moon we find a power coin and we fight our evil selves" said Brittany .

" Yea from bringing back the Forces of Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa I do remember those two from the TV show Mighty Morphin Power rangers though if you think about it Seville Productions would be able to pull some money just to make a film like that and heck the trailer's been shot and its under wraps till next year" said Adam . " Of course the plot is better than anything that any big movie company can throw at us" added Adam . " I know but lets just wait till the rumors are true" assured Brittany . " Alright fine with me though" said Adam. " Man our movies of the Squeakquel and Chipwrecked were awesome I wish we could do a take on the 2007 movie Alvin and the chipmunks" said Adam . " Well that's not a bad idea though I mean If you think about it its set long before you meet me and my sisters" said Brittany . "Yea I suppose your right but its a good idea but it would take time and planning just to pull it off" he added . " Don't worry yourself so much you can do it in a snap" she said .

Soon the TV was turned off and both Adam and Brittany went to both of there rooms and began the housework while doing that they thought back to when they were kids themselves but in the years that followed everything went by in breeze all of the chipmunks and chipettes got married and had there own children all execpt Adam and Brittany .

With that the housework was done and they both relaxed in the back yard in there own hot tub . Meanwhile Carrie Michelle John Benjamine along with Jessica Alex Alvin Junior Peter Jonah and Kesha of course they are the sons and daughters of the famous band Adam and the chipmunks . " Wow its the so called sons and daughters of the famous Band Adam and the chipmunks" said one student . "Yea I know those chipmunks are soon to be famous as there parents or more" said another . Soon all the students were wooing over the new chipmunks once the bell wrang . " Come on guys we need to get to class we don't wanna be late AGAIN" said Carrie

And with that they made it to home room just in the nick of time .There teacher however is none other than Juli Ortega the same person that is dating Toby Seville . Meanwhile Back with Adam and Britt they decided to hang out with there own siblings just like they use to when they were kids . "Man its been years since we hung out when we were kids" said a 35 Yr old Alvin seville . " I tend to agree on that Alvin" replied a 36 yr old Simon .

" Yea same here" added a 35 yr old Theodore. They talked about what was going on and how things were going for them and of course they talked about there kids . " Well who doesn't talk about there kids though it is nice to hang out like we did when we were kids" said Jeanette . " Yea same here though" replied Eleanor . As the day rolled onward the older chipmunks and chipettes thought about putting there kids in the music business . " Ya know its not a bad idea putting our kids in the music business" Said Alvin . Everyone agreed on that but thought of a really great company that there kids could be represented by .

" Hey I have an idea how about we sign our kids up for Chipmunk records"Suggested Charlene . " Hmm not a bad idea i'll just have to make a call and see where it goes from there" said Sheryl . Soon the chipmunks and chipettes left the park and headed back to there houses to talk to there kids about the possible audition at chipmunk records . Finally the kids arrived home and so there possible audition at Chipmunk records was about to begin sooner than they thought .


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of a new Band

Before the kids got home the adults all headed over to Adam and Brittany's place . Soon the doorbell wrung . " now I wonder who that could be at this hour" said Adam. He got up and went over to answer the door to find all his brothers and sisters waiting . " Come on in me and my wife were just cleaning up the house" said Adam . " Sure its great that you married Brittany though she's a really great Chipette take my word on it" said Alvin . " sure thing" Replied Adam .

Soon everyone entered the house of Adam and Brittany . "So I was thinking we should get our kids into the music business like we did when we did when we were kids" said Brittany as she entered the living room. " Not a bad idea but how would they take it" said Adam. " I don't know we are just going to have ask them" said Jeanette . " I tend to agree on that" said Theodore .

" Aw right on cue our kids have arrived i'll get the door" said Charlene . She went over to get the door to find there kids waiting with a confused look on all there furry faces . " Sorry kids but we have something good to tell you all" she said as she ushered the kids in . " Well what is it mommy" asked Jessica " Well your uncles and I wanted to get all of you into the music business" said Charlene . " Mommy we haven't taken any music classes yet so why don't you guys hold that off till next year at least till we take some of those music classes cause we all know we can sing and what not but its playing an instrument that really counts" said Jessica . Her sister could only nod at what her older sister had said to her own mother .

" Your right you do need to learn how to play an instrument after all and it wouldn't be fair if we just threw you all right into the music business without knowing how to play anything which is why we are going to teach you all" said Charlene . Eddie could only agree and the others were more than willing to help there kids . " Well that sounds great doesn't it" asked Billy . " For once billy your right this should be fun" replied Taylor . And so there parents were delighted to teach them

_**Six months later **_

It was six months later and there kids were ready to get into the music business . " Alright I think its time we take our kids over to this new record company known as CHIPMUNK RECORDS" said Jill . " Yea I wonder how Ian's business is running" replied Brittany . And so everyone piled into there respective cars and drove off to chipmunk records . By the time they got there Ian was waiting at the front entrance with open arms . " Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Charlie Eddie Paul Joe Joel Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Cindy Rebecca John Dee how are you guys" asked Ian with a wide smile . " Were great Ian we want our kids to be represented by you guys" Said Alvin . " hey not a problem alvin after all I can do that" replied Ian with a smirk . " Alright kids why don't you follow me to the recording studio and we will see what you got" Added ian . " You guys can come to if you want" quickly added Ian . Soon the parents followed closely behind there kids toward the recording studio

" Alright kids lets see what you got" said Ian through the mic in the recording room . The kids took there postitions at there instruments and were going to play a song that they heard so long ago it was a song by Twisted sister .

Carrie: _oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

we've got the right to choose and  
there ain't no way we'll lose it  
this is our life, this is our song  
we'll fight the powers that be just,  
don't pick our destiny 'cause  
_you don't know us, you don't belong_

oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore

oh you're so condescending  
your gall is never ending  
we don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
your life is trite and jaded  
boring and confuscated  
if that's your best, your best won't do

Carrie Michelle Richard and David: _whoa...  
whoa...  
we're right/yeah  
we're free/yeah  
we'll fight/yeah  
you'll see/yeah_

Carrie: _oh we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

oh we're not gonna take it  
_no, we ain't gonna take it  
oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
no way!  
_Soon Taylor and Billy ripped right into a solo Ian was impressed _  
Carrie Michelle Richard and David:whoa...  
whoa...  
we're right/yeah  
we're free/yeah  
we'll fight/yeah  
you'll see/yeah_

Carrie: we're not gonna take it  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
we're not gonna take it anymore

we're not gonna take it, no!  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
we're not gonna take it anymore

_just you try and make us  
we're not gonna take it  
come on  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
you're all worthless and weak  
we're not gonna take it anymore  
__now drop and give me twenty  
we're not gonna take it  
A Pledge pin  
no, we ain't gonna take it  
On your uniform  
we're not gonna take it anymore_

Ian was blown away at the song he heard and how the kids did it. It was almost as if he had the very band twisted sister in his very own recording studio . " Guys that was AMAZING I have never heard such talent after all your parents were and still are a great band I want to represent you guys" offered Ian . " Its a Deal" said Carrie . And the others agreed as did there parents and so CARRIE AND THE CHIPMUNKS were born .


	3. Chapter 3

A new band takes the world

_**With Ian **_

Carrie and the others were on there way to there first concert it was in Toronto,Canada . " Wow this is going to be awesome" said Carrie . "Yea I know don't worry Ian can handle our concerts and what not" replied Michelle . " I'm with you guys" added David . " Yup I think we can pull this off" said Richard . At the same time Taylor and Billy agreed in the back Peter and the others were playing cards . " Alright kids we are in Toronto,Canada now I need to see some people so they can set us up I won't be long trust me" said Ian . " Alright take your time" said Carrie . And with that he was gone leaving the new band to work on there first concert songs . " I say we do were not gonna take it" said Carrie .

"Sounds good but we should consider other songs" suggested Michelle . " Alright what should we do" asked peter . "We could do Great Balls of fire by Jerry Lee Lewis" Suggested David . " Sounds great any others" asked Taylor . " Well there are a few songs that our parents didn't cover like Video killed the radio star ,All Star, Kids in america ,Two lane Black top,and hot Blooded" Said Jessica .

" Those are great songs" said Ian as he re entered the room. " Really you think so" asked Carrie . " Of course I do after all your parents were the greatest band to ever grace the world with there music and if you ask me I even heard it on the carnival dream once true story though" said Ian . " Wow sounds like our parents were the greatest band in the world" said Michelle amazed . " you should be afterall they still have a great manager your grandpa Dave him and me were the best of friends till everything changed he went on to become a song writer and I went on to be the CEO of Jettrecords where I met your uncles and then later on your aunts but its all in the past" said Ian . " Yea I heard at the international music awards that you married Zoey and you even adopted some of the chipmunks she had well how did everything go" asked Alyssa .

" Well everything is set to go for tonight so what you all need to do is memorize your songs of course breaks will be given i'm NOT going to overwork you guys I don't want your parents breathing down my neck about this" said Ian . " Yea I can tell that our uncles don't want a repeat of what happened" said Noel . " Your right Noel and I wont let that happen" said Ian .

_**Later on that night **_

"Alright directly from the famous band Adam and the chipmunks we now give you the new band CARRIE AND THE CHIPMUNKS here they are with great balls of fire" announced Ian .

Carrie:_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
__Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

Richard and Alyssa: _I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine

I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

soon Noel busted into a piano solo  
Michelle:_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
__I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
  
[guitar solo]  
Both peter and David broke into a guitar solo and that got the auidence moving to the beat  
[piano solo]  
and soon Noel broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
soon David Peter and Noel broke into a total Jam  
Carrie and Michelle:_I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

soon the band jumped into the next song

Michelle and Carrie_:I heard you on my wireless back in '52  
Lying awake intent on tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming throug_h  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Michelle and Carrie_:They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the supernova scene _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Carrie:_I met the children _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
David:_What did you tell them _

Jessica_:Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far _

Noel and Richard:_And now we meet in an abandoned studio  
You hear the playback and it seems so long ago  
And you remember the jingles used to go _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Carrie:_You were the first on _  
Jessica:_Oh oh _  
David:_You were the last one _

Michelle and Carrie:_Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Too far!  
Alright _

Carrie and Michelle:_Video killed the radio star  
It's my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
So put all the blame on vcr _

Jessica Michelle Carrie and David:_You are radio star (x2)  
Video killed the radio star (x7)  
Yes video killed that radio star, yes it did_

and with that done the band jumped into the next song

David and Jessica:_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  


Taylor and Billy: _Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored  


Carrie: _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
__Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Soon everything changed this time the band was ready to do Kids in america

Carrie: _Looking out a dirty old window _

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by _

_I sit here alone and I wonder why _

Michelle: _Friday night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat soothing heading down ,I search for the beat in this dirty town _

Jessica and Alyssa: _Down town the young ones are going _

_Down town the young ones are growing _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie:_Bright lights the music gets faster _

_boy don't check your watch not another glance _

_I'm not leaving honey not another chance _

_Hot shot's give me no problems _

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'Nevermind'_

_You know life is cruel,life is never kind_

Jessica and Alyssa:_ Kind hearts don't make a story _

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie Michelle and Taylor: _Come closer baby that's better_

_got a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_outside a new day is dawning ,Outside surburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't wanna go baby_

Jessica and Alyssa:_New york East Califinoria there's a new coming I warn ya _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

soon the band busted into a solo the auidence was really getting into the groove cause they knew what was gonna happen next

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Billy Taylor Alyssa and Jessica : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Billy Taylor Alyssa and Jessica : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Carrie Michelle Jessica and David:_ We've been goin', I'v never been at ease  
I met a gyspie girl and took her on the track  
The kinda girl walk  
The driver don't talk  
20 bucks between them just to keep them alive_

Drivin'  
Drivin'  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'

Were goin', goin' to Amrillo  
A zero to a sixty, in a 7.5  
A model and a bagel steels California  
A glass of a beer, a scot of a rat

Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
_Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'_

Come on baby, I ain't crazy  
Come on baby, pick me up, pick me up!  
Come on baby, do me baby  
Come on baby, hook it up, hook it up!

Come on!  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'

Where ya goin', an airport road  
_A clean machine, a real home girl  
Baracuda, '68  
Nothing there, she can wait_

Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'

Come on baby, I ain't crazy  
Come on baby, pick me up, pick me up!  
Come on baby, do me baby  
Come on baby, hook it up, hook it up!

Come on!  
Come on!  
_Come on!  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

and with that the band looked at the raging happy auidence . " Wow who knew that children of the already famous band would be performing here this is awesome" said one fan . " I know can't wait to see what else they got" replied another .

Carrie Michelle Billy and David : _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me  
_  
Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?_

Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing 

And with that the whole concert ended on a dime soon the entire audience was cheering yelling there heads off . " They love us they really love us" squealed Carrie . The others tended to agree hoping that there music careers would no will be awesome just like there parents were


	4. Chapter 4

_**Six months later **_

Its been six months since there first Debut concert already Carrie and the chipmunks were attending school and getting good grades and doing more concerts than most other bands but it was so easy to choose songs that there parents didn't even cover .Meanwhile at school the girls and guys were discussing some new songs that they could cover . " Alright I say that we cover the song Cars our parents never did that one so why not we do it" said Carrie . " You do have a point however we have to consider we just covered were not gonna take it two lane black top Hot blooded and other songs we just need a few more to sell our first Album" said Michelle . Taylor Billy and the rest of the group were working on there assignments of course there homeroom teacher was none other than Julie Ortega she noticed that Carrie and Michelle were discussing something that was music related so she ignored it

"_its like having the famous band Adam and the chipmunks here in my classroom all over again but having there kids and I even hear that they might trump the fame that there parents had I wonder how there doing maybe I could visit the two lead singers and see what's up"_ thought Julie . And with that once school was over all the kids headed while turning there work and with that the kids of the famous turned in there work and headed out .

_**Meanwhile with Adam and Brittany  
**_

Adam and Brittany were relaxing in there favorite chair watching TV when all of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. " Now I wonder who that could be" said Adam to himself . He got up to go see who was at the door . he turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal Julie Ortega . " Why Miss Ortega what a pleasant surprise I hope that it isn't a housecall" Joked Adam . " I wish it was can I come in its been to long since I hung out with you guys" said Julie . " Sure come on in pull up yourself a chair how are things are our old school" asked Adam . " Things are great I even hear that your kids and the others are gaining popularity what was the band I think It was Carrie and the chipmunks" said Julie . " Yup we all decided to train our kids so they would sound good which was why we got them signed up for Chipmunk records ran by Ian hawke of course" said Adam.

" That's impressive no wonder they sounded great at there first concert" said Julie . " Of course we trained them to play instruments afterall we want them at there very best" said Adam Proud of his kids . Soon Brittany walked into the living room to find Adam and Julie talking with each other . " Julie Ortega its good to see you again" said Brittany.

" Its good to see you to Britt how are things with you and Adam" asked Julie . " Its great after-all he did purpose to me a few years after we all got chipwrecked" said Brittany remembering her days doing the movie . " Yea when I watched that movie it about blew me away" replied Julie . " Ok why don't you girls talk while I go get the door for the kids" said Adam . And with that he headed for the door to get the door for his daughters. Soon his kids rushed inside to put away there things and go straight to facebook. " What have I taught those two yeesh" thought Adam out loud . " I don't know honey but your daughters are fine young ladies but I did come here so I could spend some time with the two of you" said Julie .

" That just gave me an idea I should call the others and let them know that a certain teacher of ours is here over at our place" said Adam . And with that he dialed every single phone number that was his either his brothers /sisters . And with that done he put his cellphone away and in no time at all his brothers and sisters arrived at the door . "Well speak of the devil" muttered Adam . He soon dashed over to the door and the party was really kicking to gear Alvin and Jeanette's kids raced into Carries and Michel's Bedroom to discuss more song related things about the band . " Now that our kids are gone I think its time we get to talking about how things are going" said Adam . And with that said everyone took a seat on either the couch or the chair

_**With Carrie and the others**_

"Alright guys we need to come up with more songs to cover after all Ian is putting the songs we have already onto a CD he says that he needs a few more songs to add" said Carrie . "Not a problem and we just happen to know a few of them" said Billy . He drew up a list of songs that may work for the new Album . " Hmm lets take a look,Rock you like a hurricane that's an interesting one hmm Born this way it would be a nice shot to do then again there's a few others Play that funky music now that's a good one but there's one that I like Blow me away its perfect we need to get this to Chipmunkrecords" said David . Billy and Taylor agreed as did the others .

And with that once there teacher left the kids cam up to there parents "Ian needs a few more songs for our Album to get released and we have drew up a list of songs that could and will go with the songs the songs that we have already"said Taylor . " alright lets head over to chipmunk records" said Alvin .And with that they all took off toward chipmunk records . " Great you guys are here well do you kids have the list of songs that I need to add to the Album" asked Ian. " Yea we do take a look" replied Jessica . He was blown away . " These songs will work,come with me" said Ian and with that they all took off to the recording studio .

_**Inside the recording studio**_

"Alright I have already recorded were not gonna take it we just need to record the other songs from your first concert cause we are going to take a tour to represent the Album but also we are going to throw in some bonus tracks so the first one Great balls of fire" said Ian .

Carrie:_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[band joins]

Richard and Alyssa: _I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_You kissed me baba, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

_soon Noel busted into a piano solo  
_Michelle:_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baba  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine _

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

[guitar solo]  
Both peter and David broke into a guitar solo and that got the auidence moving to the beat  
[piano solo]  
and soon Noel broke into another Piano solo  
[guitar and piano jam]  
soon David Peter and Noel broke into a total Jam  
_Carrie and Michelle:I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

"Alright take a break then the next song is Video killed the radio Star" said Ian .

_**Meanwhile with the parents **_

"Your kids are amazing and I'm glad I can be there manager which brings me to a question there schooling I did find out that all of you enrolled your kids in the same school that you went to"asked Ian . " Yea we want our kids to have the same education as we did" replied Adam . " Ian you had better tend to your band and our kids we don't want them running amuck" said Brittany . " Uh right man I must be off my game" muttered Ian . Some of the parents started to snicker and some giggled and others just busted up laughing that made Ian get a bit stemmed but when he realized that it was former band Adam and the chipmunks laughing he just chuckled to himself . " Thanks I needed that well better get back to the band" said ian . And with that he did . " Alright kids lets head back into the recording studio and record the rest of those songs

Michelle and Carrie_:I heard you on my wireless back in '52  
Lying awake intent on tuning in on you  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming throug_h  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Michelle and Carrie_:They took the credit for your second symphony  
Rewritten by machine on new technology  
And now I understand the supernova scene _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Carrie:_I met the children _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
David:_What did you tell them _

Jessica_:Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far _

Noel and Richard:_And now we meet in an abandoned studio  
You hear the playback and it seems so long ago  
And you remember the jingles used to go _  
Alyssa:_Oh oh _  
Carrie:_You were the first on _  
Jessica:_Oh oh _  
David:_You were the last one _

Michelle and Carrie:_Video killed the radio star  
In my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Too far!  
Alright _

Carrie and Michelle:_Video killed the radio star  
It's my mind and in my car  
We can't rewind we've gone too far  
Pictures came and broke your heart  
So put all the blame on vcr _

Jessica Michelle Carrie and David:_You are radio star (x2)  
Video killed the radio star (x7)  
Yes video killed that radio star, yes it did_

David and Jessica:_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Taylor and Billy: _Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold _

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

Carrie: _Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Carrie: _Looking out a dirty old window _

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by _

_I sit here alone and I wonder why _

Michelle: _Friday night and everyone's moving _

_I can feel the heat soothing heading down ,I search for the beat in this dirty town _

Jessica and Alyssa: _Down town the young ones are going _

_Down town the young ones are growing _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie:_Bright lights the music gets faster _

_boy don't check your watch not another glance _

_I'm not leaving honey not another chance _

_Hot shot's give me no problems _

_Much later baby you'll be saying 'Nevermind'_

_You know life is cruel,life is never kind_

Jessica and Alyssa: _Kind hearts don't make a story _

_Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Carrie Michelle and Taylor: _Come closer baby that's better_

_got a brand new experience feeling right_

_Oh don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

_outside a new day is dawning ,Outside surburbia's sprawling everywhere_

_I don't wanna go baby_

Jessica and Alyssa:_New york East Califinoria there's a new coming I warn ya _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

soon the band busted into a solo the auidence was really getting into the groove cause they knew what was gonna happen next

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Peter David and Richard: _Were the Kids in America _

_were the Kids in America everybody live for the music go round _

Billy Taylor Alyssa and Jessica : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Billy Taylor Alyssa and Jessica : _were the kids _

_were the kids _

_were the kids in America _

Carrie Michelle Jessica and David: _We've been goin', I'v never been at ease  
I met a gyspie girl and took her on the track  
The kinda girl walk  
The driver don't talk  
20 bucks between them just to keep them alive _

_Drivin'  
Drivin'  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

_Were goin', goin' to Amrillo  
A zero to a sixty, in a 7.5  
A model and a bagel steels California  
A glass of a beer, a scot of a rat _

_Come on!  
__Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

_Come on baby, I ain't crazy  
Come on baby, pick me up, pick me up!  
Come on baby, do me baby  
Come on baby, hook it up, hook it up! _

_Come on!  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

_Where ya goin', an airport road  
A clean machine, a real home girl  
Baracuda, '68  
Nothing there, she can wait _

_Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

_Come on baby, I ain't crazy  
Come on baby, pick me up, pick me up!  
Come on baby, do me baby  
Come on baby, hook it up, hook it up! _

_Come on!  
__Come on!  
Come on!  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Come on!  
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin' _

Carrie Michelle Billy and David : _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded _

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show _

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew _

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded _

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me_

Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight? 

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot _

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who _

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded _

_Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing _

Soon the recording ended and he was once again amazed . " That was amazing guys now i'm going to have you all do some songs that you may have heard of before the first one's by the munks so best of luck" said Ian through the mic .

Carrie : _Power of love is a Curious thing _

_make a one man wheep make another man sing _

_Change a Hawk to a little white dove _

_More than a feeling thats the power of love _

Noel : _Thougher than Dimaonds ,Rich like cream _

_Stronger and Harder than a bad girls dream _

_Make a bad one good make a wrong right _

_Power of love that keeps you home at night . _

Billy Taylor Carrie and Michelle : _You dont need money Dont take fame _

_Dont need a credit card to ride this train _

_It's Strong and its Sudden and its Cruel sometimes _

_but it Might Just save your life _

_Thats the Power of love _

_Thats the power of love _

Jessica and Alyssa : _First time you feel it it might make you sad _

_next time you feel it might make you mad _

_But you'll be Glad baby when you've found _

_Thats the power makes the world go around ._

Billy Taylor Carrie and Michelle : _And it dont take money Dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes _

_but it might just save your life _

Michelle : _They Say that all in love is fair _

_yea but you dont care _

_but you'll know what to do _

_When it gets hold of you _

_And with alittle Help from above _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Can you Feel it ? _

_Hmmmm . _

Billy just Busted into a Rippen Solo

Jessica Alyssa and David : _and it dont take money and it dont take fame _

_Dont need no credit card to ride this train _

_Tougher than Diamonds and Stronger than Steel _

_You wont feel nothing till you feel _

_You feel the power just feel the power of love _

_Thats the Power thats power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_You feel the power of love _

_Feel the poooooooower of love _

Carrie and Michelle : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_YEAH!_

Noel David and Michelle : _After all is said and Done _

_you never walked you never run _

_you a winner _

_you got the moves you know the streets _

_Break the rules take the heat_

your Nobodys Fool

Alyssa: _Your at your best when the going gets tough _

_youve been put to the test but its never enough _

David Billy and Taylor : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_when all hell's breakin loose _

_you be riding the eye of the storm_

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Carrie and Michelle: _Its in the Blood its in the will _

_its in the mighty hands of seel _

_When your Standing your ground _

David Billy and Taylor : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_Gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all hells Breaking loose _

_you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you know when things get too tough _

_you got the touch _

Micheal : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power !_

Once again he heard the singing of Angles doing that Song that the munkators did and the song that the Munks did. " Alright now I want the guys and the girls to do Hot n Cold it will be slam dunk to this Album.

Noel : _You Change my mind _

_like a girl changes clothes _

Adam : _Yea you ,You always Dress _

_Like a Prick _

_I would know _

David and the Girls : _And you always think _

_Always Speak _

_Critically _

_You should Know _

_That your no good for me _

_Cause your Hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_Your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You dont really wanna Stay no _

_(Woa) But you really wanna go -o _

_your Hot then your cold _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

The Beat Still kept going Billy went back to the Opening MJ Act until the next part .

Adam and the Girls : _We used to be Just like twins _

_so in sync_

_and the same Engergy is now a Dead Battery _

_Used to laugh Bout nothing _

_Now your Plain Boring _

Brittany : _I should Know that _

_Your not gonna change _

Billy and the Girls : _Cause your hot then your cold _

_Your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You really dont wanna stay no _

_(woa ) But you really dont wanna go -o _

_your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_Someone Call the Doctor _

_Got a case of a Love Bi -Polar _

_Stuck on a Rollar Coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

Brittany : _You change your Mind _

_Like a girl Changes Clothes _

David and the Girls : _Cause your Hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_your wrong when its right _

_its black and its white _

_we fight we Break up _

_we kiss we make up _

_You really dont wanna stay no _

_(woa ) but you really dont wanna go – o_

_Your hot then your cold _

_your yes then your no _

_your in then your out _

_your up then your down _

_Hey Yeah !_

"That was amazing alright then break time" Called Ian . And with that the band headed out the front door to the recording studio. " that was great guys i'll let you all know when the tour is to begin" said Ian . And with that everyone headed out . " Alright now to burn the songs onto a CD and send it off to where the Album cover/CD cover will be added" he said . And with that he did just that . It wasn't long before he received it . " This looks great now then to call the parents and tell them that the Album is ready" he said to himself . And with that he called up everyone in the band Adam and the chipmunks . And with that everyone headed down to see what was up . " Well is the Album for our kids ready" asked Adam .

" Oh yes it is take a look" said Ian handing Adam the CD. He looked at the photo and was amazed it was a photo of there kids working. "Now all I need is to come up with a name" said Ian . " I got one how about Carrie and the chipmunks Take On The World" suggested Theodore . " You are a genius Theo it just might work" said Ian . And with that he printed the Album on the cover of the CD and on the case its self he soon headed back into the lobby with the now finished Album . " Alright the reason that I called you here was this your kids and I are planning a tour across the country so there going to miss a few months of school i've already called the school to let them know" announced ian .

" Seems about fair but wasn't that our job" asked a confused Adam . " True but you guys should just care for your kids normal lives while I handle there music carrers" replied Ian . " now that I can work with" said Eleanor . Soon the band Carrie and the chipmunks first tour will begin soon .


	5. Chapter 5

The tour begins

Soon the album was ready to go all Ian needed to do was ready the kids for there first international tour around the world . He called up the parents of his chipmunk band and asked them if he could ask the parents to tell the school that there sons and daughters are going to be on a tour for there first Album . Once that was done Adam then called up Ian. " Alright Ian everything is set now all you need to do is get everything set to go for the tour" said Adam . " Not a problem in between recording sessions I made some calls where we were going to be performing so don't worry I got this covered" replied Ian into the receiver.

" Alright just had to check oh and we are going to be with our kids through the tour" said Adam . " I understand you wanna see your kids performance on stage I understand that much" replied Ian . " Thanks for understanding though me and the others have already made plans to come with you guys which is why we are also going to be acting to there security with fans these days its always better to have extra security on hand just in case" said Adam . " That's great and this would mean a lot to me and your fans as well trust me they would love to see you guys with your children" said Ian .

"Alright when does the tour begin" asked Adam . "I was thinking on a Saturday will drive over and pick the kids you parents can follow in a limo where we will board your private jet and head off to our first destination Japan" said Ian proudly . " Great can't wait to head out" said Adam . And with that said he put the phone back to its resting place where he sat back in his chair and thought of an idea for his wife and kids . Adam turned to his wife who was working on a few ideas for her next fashion project. " Honey looks like me and the others are going with our kids on there first tour cause there fans are going to go NUTS when they see our kids and it would be a good idea for some extra security" said Adam . " You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea but if any fan girls or fan boys think that they can get our daughters for some crazy hair brained scheme then they got another thing coming" said Brittany .

" For once I'm going to agree ya know over the years I've seen you angry and I'll take a second opinion cause I know when its time to back off and let you vent your anger" said Adam choosing his next words . " Thanks and yea your right I do get angry and at least you know when to back off but some people like your brother Alvin doesn't its a shame though he and I were together but he had to push my buttons which was why I broke it off and remained single till I met you your the right guy for me" said Brittany . " Thanks that means a lot to me anyway when it comes to movies that's different" said Adam remembering movies like the squeakquel and chipwrecked. " Yea you do have a point but anyway but the thing is about you that I like would have to be your respect for us women cause we to have feelings but its kinda getting late and we should get to bed" she announced . And with that they both changed into there nightwear and both got into bed and thinking about going to Japan .

_**SATURDAY**_

Finally Saturday rolled around and sure enough all the kids were there at uncle Adam and Auntie Brittany's house waiting patiently for Ian to pull up in his car . Also the parents were there as well waiting for there limo to pull up as well . Finally the kids heard the honking of Ian's car they all rushed to the door like they were being chased by someone that was crazy .

"Calm down kids now when you enter your manager's car you will put your seat belt on" ordered Adam . And Brittany only nodded her head in agreement with what he said . So the kids all got into the back seat of Ian's car and waited for him to click the seat-belt on hoping it would keep them secured through out the whole ride as if right on cue the black limo pulled up . "Alright that's our cue to get in lets go everyone" announced Adam . "Right then" said Alvin and with that the original band piled into the limo making sure that everything was secured .

"Alright then lets go" said Adam . And with that the limo and the car Ian drove was an old Chevy pickup truck . The driver of the limo pulled out of the drive way and went on ahead of the limo Adam told Theodore to check to make sure that the house was secured and sure enough he said it was and soon Theodore got back inside and the limo took off . It didn't take long for both the pickup truck and limo to arrive at the location for the private jet of course the fans were there to wish them luck on there tour some girls were NUTS over the guys and guys wanted the girls in there fantasy relationships .

_**On the flight**_

Once Ian the kids and the parents were boarded on the plane it taxied to its runway and took off with such a force that it knocked some fan's on there butts . It wasn't long before the kids and parents fell asleep it was going to be a long trip before they landed in Japan as there music equipment was already transported to Japan already . Back on the plane Ian was planning on how the concert would go but eventually he fell asleep hoping that this concert would turn out great no not great fantastic or in chipmunk terms munktastic .


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

In the months that followed the band Carrie and the chipmunks along with there parents and Ian toured the entire globe and Alvin was convinced that Ian had changed while the tour was going a few fangirls and fanboys were trying to get at the new band luckily there parents were right there with them all the way through the tour right up until the end and sure enough there album sold like hot cakes and everyone got a peace of the profit Ian made sure to keep some of the profit for himself .

And with that said the new band Carrie and the chipmunks went on to make millions all through out the world and they were more famous than there parents ever were even grandpa Dave was proud of his grandkids making it in the world that is music he was even more shocked when he heard that Ian had changed and for the better thanks to Zoey to keep him in line .

But then again what's not to like about Ian he sure spoils his band a lot but also he vowed to himself to NEVER to turn back to his old ways ways such as locking them up in a cage and threatening them and all through his life he held true to that promise even when Alvin was being Alvin but still he made sure to NEVER break that vow he made to himself and in front of his wife and kids .

He loved his family to pieces and would never raise a hand up against them . Meanwhile Adam decided to get to his computer and write a story based on MLP FIM over time the family was able to settle down and hang out like they use to when they were kids . "well this tour has been taxing for the kids and for us" said Adam.

" I hear you on that anyway lets hangout and talk about whatever comes to our minds" replied Brittany . And with that the entire Seville family in each home settled down and sometimes he would watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic .

"What I love that show it maybe for girls but for guys as well" said Adam pretending to be hurt. "Well I suppose I could lighten up since we are family but that doesn't mean I won't tease you about it" said Brittany with a smirk. "Oh don't be so sure i've caught you red pawed watching Strawberry short cake on occasion" shot Adam with a victorious smirk. "alright you've caught me but still jokes aside our kids are doing better than we did" said Brittany sersiously . "That is true must admit that" he said while watching the TV .

Soon enough there was a trailer for a new movie called STAR TREK ARMADA :KORRIBAN EDITION. "Well looks like I have a role to audition for ain't no way i'm screwing myself over" said Adam calling chipmunk studios. "Yea hello I would like audition for the role of Captain Adam Seville on the Enterprise F uh uh yea when …... Next month? Yea I can make it and I think Britt here would like to audition for the role of the First officer uh huh yea oh the cast of voyager is going to be in this? Then sign me up ok yea I played the game sure I can handle this not a problem ok bye bye" said Adam as he set the phone down. "Well good news we have a new role and sure enough we got the roles they want us to show up for the recordings" said Adam.

"Well looks like a new movie is going to be made" said Brittany . Sometimes she wonders if Adam ever stops to think about her or the kids cause he always works hard but still he needs to take a break from all this . But things are looking up for there kids in the music world and things are lookn up for there parents in the world of movies .

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't find a way to end this story on a good note till now so anyway leave a review if you want a sequel to this story or not I wouldn't mind doing a sequel to this story but sorry for the long wait I still have other stories to do but at least this one's finished so I can move on to other works of mine this ending might be cheesy or not I don't know but I would like to hear it from you readers 'what do you think of the ending to The Life of a rockstar chipmunk? Was the ending just doodo or ok I need to know so I can keep going and make a sequel well anyway sorry for the long wait chipmunkfanatic OUT!**_


End file.
